


Once Upon a Time...

by hazza11



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazza11/pseuds/hazza11
Summary: Diaval estava ligado diretamente a magia de Malévola por isso que para um corvo ele era praticamente imortal, muito de sua família já havia morrido antes mesmo de chegar a uma idade adulta, ele a amava de todas as formas possíveis mas parou de tentar há muito tempo quando chegaram há século atual.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon a Time...

Era uma vez ...não essa história você já viu Malévola e Diaval passaram séculos sendo a companhia um do outro, criaram Aurora juntos e foram os melhores pais que a menina poderia ter, Aurora como humana partiu há muito e muito tempo depois de viver uma vida longa e plena ao lado do seu grande amor Philip, ao todo casal teve dois filhos, seus descendentes vagueia pelo mundo, a perda de Aurora mesmo sabendo que isso aconteceria foi uma perda incomparável para os dois o período de luto proporcionou um ligeiro afastamento de ambos para cada um sentir o luto a sua maneira . O mundo se transformou de vários modos ao longo dos séculos, Malévola se afastou de seu povo ficando solitária aceitando apenas a companhia de seu fiel escudeiro embora ela tenha libertado homem há muito anos atrás ele se recusou a abandona-la para alegria dela embora ela não demostre tanto assim, seu povo se adaptou a evolução que o mundo passou adaptando a sua magia camuflando suas asas, chifres caminhando tranquilamente entre os mortais.

Diaval estava ligado diretamente a magia de Malévola por isso que para um corvo ele era praticamente imortal, muito de sua família já havia morrido antes mesmo de chegar a uma idade adulta, ele a amava de todas as formas possíveis mas parou de tentar há muito tempo quando chegaram há século atual, Malévola e ele optaram por se separar o corvo então passou a levar uma vida normal, encontrou um emprego numa museu de antiguidades e passou a morar sozinho em apartamento que parecia mais um galpão abandonado, ele sentia falta de sua senhora, apesar de saber que Malévola sentia as mesma coisas que ele devido as inúmeras trocas de olhares que ele as vezes pegava ela olhando para ele, os dois nunca cruzaram essa linha invisível que mudaria tudo por mais que seu peito suplicasse, eles nunca disseram um para outro confessando seus sentimentos como amantes fazia não precisava era suficiente um para outro o silencio era cômodo, fazia alguns anos que eles não se via, mas ele sentia que estava tudo bem com ela devido a ligação de magia que era compartilhada entre eles a vida dele dependia diretamente dela era algo único que apenas os dois poderia sentir.

Certa noite, Diaval saiu para esfriar a cabeça e beber um pouco em uma taberna que havia encontrado recente afastado do centro da grande Paris onde havia escolhido para morar, ao entrar naquele lugar pequeno espremido no meio de dois grandes prédios, ele avista poucas pessoas como de costume seu barman que já havia se tornado seu amigo estava limpando o balcão, Diaval segue até ele observando o local geralmente frequentado por pessoas mais velhas, havia algo ali na decoração que o fazia sentir bem talvez seja pelo sua cerveja caseira ou decoração medieval, uma mulher loira esbelta bem jovem, vestindo um sobre tudo vermelho se aproxima assim que o homem senta na cadeira apoiando os braços no balcão.

-Olá.

Ela diz um pouco tímida, Diaval olha pra ela um pouco assustado ele já havia visto a mulher ali algumas vezes e ocasionalmente o encarando.

-Olá.

-Me chamo Samantha vejo que você sempre vem aqui, posso me sentar?

-Claro, você bebe alguma coisa?

-Ah sim...uma cerveja.

Ele faz sinal para o barman servir duas cervejas, ele a baixa a cabeça vermelho seus cabelos insistem em cair sobre seus olhos o fazendo levar as mãos a cabeça passando no cabelo tirando dos olhos. A moça bebe um gole de sua cerveja e volta o olhar para ele.

-Você ainda não me disse seu nome.

-Ah....me desculpa Diaval.

Sem dizer nada a mais ele pega a sua cerveja e bebe de uma vez de nervosismo tudo que ele queria era um momento há sós com seus pensamentos, mas não queria ser grosseiro com a jovem ao seu lado, Diaval é um homem bonito com traços definidos seus olhos negros, com a pele pálida e cabelos pretos caindo de um lado para o outro o fazia ter um ar de mistério para a maioria das mulheres embora ele as afastava elas de alguma maneira.

-Você vem sempre aqui sempre vejo aqui.

-As vezes quando quero pensar um pouco ou relaxar.

Ele faz sinal para barman trazer mais uma bebida para ele ao longo dos séculos eles nunca entendeu o fascínio que os homens tinham com bebidas mais desde que experimentou uma pela a primeira vez começou a entender seu corpo formigava com a quentura que a bebida havia proporcionava.

Um vento familiar entra pela a porta quando se abre trazendo uma figura de uma mulher exuberante, Diaval sente a presença dela, fazia anos que ele não sentia, ela caminha tranquilamente até ele com toda classe que poderia ter, era incrível como ela se adaptou tão bem e sentia tão confortável nessa nova configuração de mundo.

-Olha só quem está aqui.

Ela diz de forma firme soando quase como uma ironia, o homem olha pra trás sentindo seu coração bater lá em cima quase saindo pela a boca.

-Senhora...

Ele olha pra ela ficando impactado Malévola sempre foi bela, seus cabelos, suas asas sempre macias e bem cuidadas, seus olhos que mudava de cor conforme suas emoções, na frente dele estava uma mulher deslumbrante cabelos negros caindo sobre seu vestido preto que deixava uma fenda na perna, um salto agulha que ele se perguntava como era possível se equilibrar sobre ele, seus olhos verdes, um batom vermelho convidativo capaz de deixar qualquer criatura fascinada, sua pele pálida a deixava ainda mais charmosa aumentando o brilho que havia nela.

-Vejo que está acompanhado...

A loira engasga se sentindo desnorteada com a presença daquele ser fulminante direcionando o olhar para ela.

-Desculpa...não sabia que Diaval tinha uma namorada.

Ele tenta dialogar indo negar, mas é interrompido por Malévola que dá de ombros se sentando ao seu lado assim que a garota sai um pouco constrangida.

Malévola observa seu leal amigo, esses anos fez bem a ele, havia ganhado mais músculos, seu queixo havia ficado mais definido, ele sempre o achou atraente a inúmeras noites já teve pensamentos pecaminosos com ele em seu ninho, principalmente em noites quentes imaginava como seria a sensação do corpo do homem colado ao seu suando de tanto se amarem as sensações da carne para ela era uma novidade jamais sentida, jamais teve esses pensamentos com outros homens, ela evitava qualquer tipo de aproximação mas Diaval era diferente, tudo nele é atraente para ela, o tom da voz dele, a mania que ele tem de ser petulante com ela o deixava sexy, sua pele pálida tal como a dela, ela queria poder passar as mãos nos ombros deles o beijar mas tinha medo de quebrar essa amizade que havia entre eles tal como uma devoção mutua de ambas as partes. Ele havia mudado, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava igual da ultima vez que se viram, seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco tal como sua barba que estava por fazer, ela queria poder o amaldiçoar por ele habitar seus pensamentos mais pecaminosos e indecentes.

-Então senhora, quer beber alguma coisa?

Ele oferece com sorriso gentil

-Não obrigada, então é assim que você preenche o seu tempo com garotas?

Ela quase cospe as palavras pra ele se sentindo irritada.

-Bom, que eu me lembre sou um corvo livre e não havia nada demais eu nem conhecia ela, mas afinal o que trouxe aqui?

-Uhm...achei que você teria se metido em confusão, só queria saber se você estava bem.

Ela mente na verdade não queria dizer que estava com saudade, Malévola nota que o corvo estava com camisa social preta com botões semiaberto e uma calça jeans preta bem surrada seguida de botas cano médio preto.

-Eu também senti a sua falta...o que tem feito?

-Abri uma galeria de arte em algum lugar dessa cidade que não me recordo.

-Oh isso é bom, trabalho num museu de Antiguidade restaurando e catalogando.

-Deve ser bem entediante isso.

Ela levanta a sobrancelha o desafiando

-Não, é bem divertido na verdade, sabe muitas mulheres cultas inteligentes sempre procurando um especialista em arte.

Ele diz em um tom irônico quase como sarcasmo o olhar da senhora ao seu lado fica quente o suficiente se fosse em outros tempos ela já teria transformado em um verme rastejante sobre a terra.

-Incrível com o passar dos tempos mulheres se contente com tão pouco.

Ele sorri olhando para ela sentindo falta desse humor sombrio e as patadas que ela dava nele claramente com ciúmes embora ela nunca admita.

-Talvez seja um erro te procurar e checar que meu pássaro esteja bem...

-Não foi bom te ver...

Ele faz sinal para barman trazer a conta dando a ele algumas notas a mulher se levanta um pouco perdida sem saber a certo o que dizer até que para sua sorte ele toma a frente.

-Você quer dar uma volta?

Ela concorda com a cabeça saindo daquele lugar abafado e apertado, o perfume dela não havia mudado em nada ele sente quando o vento traz para seu olfato passando pela a porta.

Os dois caminha em um parque pouco movimentado devido a horário da noite, Diaval caminha em silencio ao lado da mulher incrível que ele admirava, os dois troca poucas palavras com passar da caminhada Malévola conta a ele como que anda sua vida, sua rotina um pouco entediante e de como achava a maioria dos humanos patéticos com seus dramas, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha uma afeição a eles devido as coisas incríveis que eles construíram ao longo dos séculos e como foram capazes de voar. Diaval ouve com atenção a conversa deixando que ela falasse apenas estava com saudades de ouvir tom da sua voz, era estranho, mas ela era uma parte dele como se os dois fosse conectado de certa forma no final da trilha ela olha pra ele, era incrível como ele havia ficado um pouco mais alto que ela a fazendo evitar olhar nos seus olhos ao longo do caminho.

-Você parece bem Diaval, mulheres, bares...

-Não é bem assim, eu só estava brincando em relação a elas, na verdade não saio de caso, me sinto entediado, era mais divertido quando caçava minhocas por aí.

Ela faz uma careta de desdém a ele revirando os olhos.

-Já vou, preciso descansar.

-Posso te acompanhar até sua casa ou ninho.

-Não seja tonto...eu tenho uma casa.

Ela sorri concordando, embora não precise de proteção a agrada a companhia do seu amigo.

Seu apartamento não era distante do parque então foi uma caminhada relativamente curta, era um prédio belíssimo de frente com famoso ponto turístico da cidade a torre que os humanos tanto gostavam de buscar, particularmente ele achava sem graça, mas percebeu que a mulher ao seu admirava.

Ele a acompanha até a porta de seu apartamento, ela gira as chaves na maçaneta abrindo e ele observa esperando algum convite ou até mesmo uma palavra sincera dela sobre o por que que ela o procurou.

-Bom obrigada e Boa noite.

Era tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de se por para dentro fechando a porta, Diaval sente algo que ela não era habituado sentir era raiva, raiva de Malévola sempre entrar em sua vida indo e vindo bagunçando e nunca ter coragem de dizer o que queria o deixando parado do lado de fora de uma porta trancada. Por outro lado, a situação não era tão boa para Malévola que estava sentindo covarde de não dizer o que sentia falta do seu escudeiro que queria que ele voltasse a sua vida e confessa seus sentimentos, aquilo estava pesado demais para ela guarda para si.

O homem indignado se enche de coragem e abre a porta do apartamento entrando encontrando a mulher de pé perto da janela admirada com a ousadia dele, sem dizer nenhum palavra ele caminha até ela a beijando como sempre quis fazer essa noite, um beijo desastrado lento onde para sua surpresa é aprofundado por Malévola onde cede passagem para a sua língua acariciar a sua, suas mão são colocadas no ombro do homem e ela percebe a firmeza de seus braços, ele faz movimento ousado a trazendo mais para perto de si levando sua mão as suas costas vagando por ela indo até a sua bunda apertando delicadamente, ela segura um gemido em sua boca durante a batalha de língua em sua boca com homem não queria que ele soubesse que seria tão fácil assim a fazer gemer. Os dois se separa por falta de ar ofegantes, eles trocam alguns olhares fixamente seus olhos negros estava encantado, ela sabia que se cruzasse aquela linha perderia seu amigo, mas não tinha certeza das consequências, era difícil confiar em um homem depois de Stefan, mas tinha algo em Diaval que fazia sentir confiante para dar mais um passo.

Como se pedisse permissão para continuar ele olha para ela que a beija dizendo com beijo sim, ela passa mão nos seu peitos arrancando quase que rasgando a camisa do homem a sua frente, ele passa as mão sobre a parte aberta da fenda do seu vestido acariciando as suas pernas a colocando contra a parede a pegando no colo, ela entrelaça as pernas ao redor da sua cintura, sentindo o membro do homem ficar rígido, fazendo seu centro formigar, ele desce os beijos para seu pescoço chupando violentamente sentindo as mão dela vagar pela as suas costas arranhando.

-Diaval..quarto, quarto, quarto...

É tudo que ela consegue dizer suspirando em seus ombros entre um chupão em outro, ele concorda ainda agarrada em seu colo lhe mostrando o caminho entre um beijo e outro, ela agradece por não ter escolhido um apartamento maior, assim a caminhada até seu quarto é curta, quando ela se da conta onde estava seu vestido já estava no chão a expondo deitada na cama seminua, sua lingerie de renda preta o deixou alguns instante hipnotizado sua pele pálida e magra a deixou ainda mais sexy, ela se sente um pouco insegura afinal nenhum outro homem havia dessa maneira.

-Você é linda...

Ele diz com olhar cheio de ternura a beijando suavemente passando a segurança que ela precisava, embora ele seja inexperiente nessa área também ao longo do tempo ele leu muito sobre o assunto. Malévola com simples movimento dos dedos usa a magia para retirar as calças do homem que estava em cima dela beijando vagando suas mãos pelo seu corpo, ela sentia o quanto Diaval a desejava, em cada toque fazendo seu corpo ferver, ela leva as mãos aos seus ombros rolando ficando por cima se sentando sobre a sua cintura, seu centro ainda sob a calcinha sente o quão duro ele estava a fazendo gemer fechando os olhos com o contado singelo, o corvo perde o ar, céus ele a desejava mais que qualquer outra coisa, era meio que um instinto primitivo que o devorava a cada toque dela. Ela beija seu peito, lambendo o explorando, passa a língua em cada cicatriz do peito dele, enquanto sua mão entra dentro da sua cueca, acariciando seu membro duro, ele se controla para não gozar quando suas mãos apertam delicadamente suas bolas, o fazendo um gemido alto escapar de dentro da sua garganta.

Ele rola mais uma vez dessa vez selvagemente se livrando rapidamente suas roupas de baixo e sua cueca que estava esmagando sua ereção latejando, Malévola morde os lábios ao ver a virilidade dele, ela imaginava que ele era bonito mas não sabia que era perfeito, aquele pau pálido com a cabeça rosa, devidamente contornado grande e bem grosso era demais para ela que sente sua umidade entre as pernas escorrer de tanto desejo, ele tomado por puro instinto leva as mãos até seus seios tocando suavemente era uma tortura para ela, ele chupa como um bebe com fome sugando cada um dos seus peitos fartos, arrancando gemidos altos dela, passando a língua contornando os bicos seus dedos acaricia suas virilha e coxas conforme aumenta a velocidade das chupadas deixando um chupão roxo em cima de seu seio esquerdo o homem desliza sua língua explorando cada pedaço deu corpo, chupando suas coxas, mordendo suas pernas subindo para sua barriga, dando vários beijos, era torturante pra ela sentir seu pau sobre ela, ela queria ele dentro dela urgentemente mas Diaval era paciente embora seja seu corpo pede a liberação, ele quer aproveitar todos os momentos ele abre as pernas dela de uma vez facilmente revelando todo seu centro sem pedir permissão ele leva a língua até seu clitóris tomando para si o chupando, Malévola grita quando sente que seu corpo estava quase indo ao limite do prazer, ele não demora para pegar o ritmo e conforme ouve os gemidos que ela dá, aos poucos é construído um orgasmos que varre seu núcleo a deixando um pouco com a mente nublada.

Diaval se afasta olhando seu corpo se contorcer e os gemidos irem diminuir ela olha pra ele e a puxa para si o beijando, seus lábios estava molhado do seu liquido, ela precisava sentir ele por inteiro assim como ele queria ela como se fosse seu oxigênio, seus seios é esmagado pelo peito dele abrindo se posicionando em cima dela abrindo mais suas perna numa posição que ele dava mais conforto a ela, os dois era inexperientes mas confiava um no outro, seus olhos negros encontra o verde dela que estava tão vivo, ela não lembra de ter visto eles assim alguma vez, antes de se afundar dentro dela ele passa os dedos por toda a extensão de sua vagina verificando se estava pronta e para sua surpresa ela estava muito molhada, devido ao orgasmo e excitação. Ele então posiciona seu pau em sua entrada deixando deslizar aos poucos para dentro dela, ela grita mordendo seu ombro para abafar os gemidos, ele se mantem firme, quase gozando mas morde os lábios, deixando seu pau encaixar todo dentro dela, era a melhor sensação que ele havia provado, ela estava quente, seus corpos estavam tensos e quente, ele a beija instintivamente e começar a se mexer batendo dentro dela de começo um pouco devagar para ela se acostumar com a nova configuração e aumenta o ritmo conforme seus corpos pede por mais estocando depressa firme bem fundo dentro dela, era como o corpo de ambos estivesse sendo levado ao limite o suor já de misturava tornando o ar cada vez mais escasso, ele leva as mãos até cabeceira da cama, melhorando a estocada, enquanto ela abre ainda mais um pouco as pernas para melhorar mais o contado entre eles, ela se sente nas nuvens o único som que se ouve é dos gemidos de ambos e som de seus corpos se chocando um com outro, Diaval é posto no limite observando a mulher que tanto ama gemendo por ele vendo seus seios balançava ao ritmo do entra e sai, aos poucos ela consegue chegar no seu segundo orgasmo e ele sente isso quando seu pau é espremido dentro dela, ela geme alto puxando ele para perto de si colando seus corpos, ele acaba indo mais bruto nas estocadas como se fosse uma força primitiva dentro de si o rebelando dando algumas rápidas e curtas gozando com vários jatos derramando dentro dela, seu corpo desmorona sobre ela que se sente exausta e um pouco dolorida, ela passa as pernas entrelaçando ele para não sair de cima dela, o suor de ambos de mistura junto com calor e amontoado de corpos saciados ela faz um cafune nos cabelos negros dele que mesmo contrariando ela sai de cima dela rolando do lado, olhando para ela deitada a seu lado.

-Acho que você não precisa ficar longe mais Diaval.

Ele sorri passando as os dedos no cabelo da mulher deitada ao seu lado ajeitando atrás da sua orelha.

-Eu adoraria poder ficar.

-Eu, senti a sua falta, seu pássaro metido e insolente.

-Eu sei que sim.

Ela sorri o beijando profundamente dessa vez não havia a urgência de um tempo atrás era apenas um beijo apaixonado de dois seres que se amam e não aguenta mais esconder , eles não precisava de grandes declarações de amor, ele a amava e ela o amava e eles sabiam estavam tudo bem, as coisas entre eles sempre foram ditas no silencio, como uma simples troca de olhar ou ficava implícito em alguma frase ou meias palavras e estava tudo bem, dessa vez sem ser assim.


End file.
